strange things happen at concerts
by angelblood97
Summary: this should be better than the original one if not than I'll try my best to see what the problem is


The fair grounds were packed for the concert that day. It was mid-August and even though night had fallen it was still sweltering hot. Ally was dressed to beat the heat in a low slung denim mini skirt and bikini top, hiking sandals on her feet. She turned more than a few heads in her revealing outfit. At twenty-one years of age, she had a lush yet firm body. Full 36C tits filled her bikini top, her narrow waist flared out gently to her tight round ass, which was clearly evident even though the fullness of her skirt and her long, tanned, athletic legs gave every guy there something to lust over.

Trying to find the friends she had lost track of, she craned her neck, her brunette, pony-tailed head rising above the crowd as she went on tiptoe to get a better look. Was that them? In the densest part of the crowd? In the dark it was hard to tell.

She tried to push her way through the throngs of dancing fans to where she thought she had seen them but was stuck and just couldn't move any further. She decided to just enjoy the music and began dancing along with everyone else.

She suddenly felt someone grab her ass, but aside from being momentarily startled she didn't think much of it. She had been groped in crowds before and just continued on dancing. She was grabbed again and this time it wasn't just a quick squeeze, the hands lingered, kneading her firm ass. She tried to turn and tell him to fuck off, but the crowd was too thick, having suddenly pressed in around her.

Much to her distress, she felt the hands slide down to her bare thighs and then back up the insides of her legs. She couldn't even lower her arms to push his hands away and even more distressing to her was that she found she was getting turned on by this anonymous groping. His hands slowly trailed upwards until he cupped her pussy in his palm. She was horrified to feel that she was wet and hoped he wouldn't notice.

Her fears were realized though as he boldly pushed aside her panties and slid a finger through the folds of her pussy. She gasped loudly but found that she involuntarily pushed her ass back, inviting him to be even bolder. A small cry escaped her lips as his finger pushed inside her soaked pussy. First just one, then two, pumping in and out of her, causing another cry to pass her lips. She moaned with pleasure, her sounds drowned out by the cheering and singing crowd around her.

The fact that they were in such a public place, with people literally pressed against her suddenly registered and that thought was answered by a gush of juices from her pussy. Tina could only close her eyes and enjoy the sensations flowing through her body. She knew this was wrong, that she should be feeling horrified and violated, but she didn't, she felt good...damned good.

She ground her pussy against the stranger's hand and he slipped a third finger inside her eager cunt. She cried out loudly this time, her voice mingling with the roar around her, as an orgasm caused her tremble and shake.

Suddenly the fingers were removed. She was disappointed. Even though she had cum, she still wanted more. What are you thinking, she thought to herself. You should be glad it's over. The very fact that I was enjoying that was deplorable. Just as she finished chastising herself she felt the hands return, pushing her panties aside.

Without intending to, she pushed her ass out, inviting his touch once again. However, it wasn't his fingers touching her; it was a cock pressing against her. Before she could even react, the head was pushed in. Gasping loudly, she was powerless to stop him as he slid all the way in, filling her, spreading her pussy with his thickness.

He slowly began pumping in and out, sending shock waves through Ally. She couldn't believe this was happening, she was being fucked in a crowd of people. She easily could have screamed that she was being raped, but instead the only sounds that came from her throat were cries of pleasure as another orgasm tore through her. Soon she was grinding her hips against the stranger behind her, matching his thrusts.

"Oh yes, yes, yes!" she cried loudly as he slammed into her.

She was thoroughly enjoying the fucking until she felt wet fingers spreading her ass cheeks and stroking her tight anal entrance. She was an anal virgin and was unsure she wanted this guy to go there. She didn't have much choice though, as a slippery finger pushed into her, causing her to cry out loudly. She shouted out no, but it coincided with the band asking the crowd if they'd had enough yet and no one noticed her protest as his finger relentlessly pushed up inside her.

She continued to cry out loudly as his one finger was joined by a second, spreading her tight hole. He began to finger fuck her ass as his cock kept on fucking her pussy. She was almost in tears, but then the most amazing sensations suddenly began to emanate from her ass. The pain eased and she only felt pleasure, so intense her knees almost buckled with the power of the orgasm that ripped through her.

She pushed her ass back, suddenly wanting more and was rewarded with a third finger in her ass. She actually enjoyed the pain of the further spreading and bucked against the penetration, pulling the fingers in deep. Another orgasm overtook her before, much to her disappointment, the cock was pulled from her pussy. Her disappointment was short lived though, as she felt it pressing against her ass.

She again pushed back, wanting that large cock inside her tight hole. She felt the head push in and she flung her head back, crying out with pain and delight. He drove in again, pushing in half way. Ally was almost delirious with pleasure, riding out the pain, until the ecstasy took over as he kept pushing in, until she felt his balls pressed against her dripping wet pussy.

"Oh yes!" she almost screamed. "Yeah, baby, yeah," she cheered as he began to fuck her, slowly at first and then picking up speed until he was pummeling her ass hole with his thick rod. His fingers gripped her hips as he drove into her, panting heavily behind her.

"You are one hot piece of ass, you dirty slut," he grunted in her ear, just as he pushed in deep, shooting his cum into her ass. She shouted out at her own release, as yet another orgasm flooded her senses.

He remained behind her for a few moments, until he pulled out and disappeared into the crowd behind her. As the glow of her orgasms faded, she was suddenly horrified at what she had allowed to happen. She had just been fucked in the ass by a complete stranger in a public place!

Suddenly she needed to be out of there and she turned and began pushing through the crowd, afraid she was going to be sick.

Several hours later, back at home, she stood beneath the steaming hot spray of the shower. The slight soreness of her ass a reminder of what had happened earlier in the evening. Despite the heat of the shower, a delicious shiver ran down her spine as she recalled how good the stranger's cock had felt insider her pussy and, even more so, inside her ass. Slowly, hesitantly, she trailed her fingers over her butt, pulling the cheeks apart and gently touching her tight hole. Had he really stretched her so wide that his cock fit inside?

She dripped some liquid soap onto her fingers and returned to her puckered rose bud. She took a breath and slowly slid her finger inside. She gasped at her own intrusion, a sudden burst of pleasure flooding her senses. Sliding in a second finger caused a low moan to fill the shower stall. Bending forward and bracing herself against the wall, she slid in a third finger, a small cry escaping her lips. She parted her legs and began to fuck her ass, sliding her slick fingers in as deep as she could, as fast as she could. The orgasm tore through her, the intensity of it almost causing her to lose her balance.

Over the next few nights, as she took a shower before going to bed, Tina masturbated anally. Sometimes using her fingers and sometimes being more creative. She especially liked the long, thick handle for the back scrubber, with the ridged grip.

She still lived at home and had to walk through the living room to get to her bedroom after her shower. She liked her bedroom being far away from everyone else's, so she didn't mind the inconvenience of the shower being far away. However, tonight some of her older brother's friends were over and she was nervous about walking past them in her bathrobe, her tousled wet hair drying on her shoulders.

She could smell the alcohol they were drinking as she hurried through the room, feeling a few pairs of eyes on her.

"Hey Ally, can I borrow that new CD of yours?" her brother called out to her as she turned the corner for the stairs.

"Um...sure. I'll be right back," she replied somewhat surprised. Her brother usually ignored her when his friends were around.

"I'll come up with you and get it," Austin, a friend of her brother's offered, rising from the couch.

With his tousled blonde hair and rich hazel eyes, she had always had a mad crush on Austin and was nervous about being alone with him. He followed her up the stairs and down the hallway that led to her room. "Hey, did you go to that concert last week?" he asked her as they neared her room.

As usual, every time she thought about that night, a delicious shiver ran through her. "Yeah, I did," she replied smiling.

"I thought I saw you there," he answered as they stepped over the threshold of her room, his large, muscular frame filling the doorway.

Suddenly nervous at what he might have seen, she tried to keep her voice casual as she asked, "Oh? Whereabouts?" She had her back to him, looking through the mess on her desk, trying to remember where she had put the disc.

"You were in the crowd. A very densely packed part of it," he said, his voice low and very close behind her.

She stiffened, but didn't turn. Did he see her, she wondered. Did he know what she had done?

"Did you enjoy the show?" he asked.

"Yeah, the bands were really good," she replied nervously. Where the hell had she left that CD, she thought frantically. She was about to tell him she couldn't find it, when she felt him brush up against her.

"Do you even remember the last band?" he whispered in her ear. "Can you tell me a single song they played?"

"Wh-wh-what do you mean?" she stammered. Oh God, he knows. He saw her. She closed her eyes, dreading his response.

He gripped her hips, pulling her against him. She could feel his hard cock pressing against her ass through her thin robe. "You are one hot piece of ass, you dirty slut," he whispered.

She froze as he repeated the words that had been whispered in her ear that other night. It was him? He was the one who fucked her? Her mind was spinning with this thought and she didn't notice him undoing the belt of her robe until she felt the cool air on her skin. Before she could even react, he had pulled it off her shoulders and she was naked before him. "I have wanted to fuck you for so long," he said softly.

She tried to turn, but he had her pinned to her desk. The sound of his zipper lowering, caused her to gasp. He was going to fuck her again?!

"Did you like what I did to you the other night?" he asked.

Closing her eyes, she sighed as his fingers slid through her shamelessly wet pussy. "Yes," she admitted.

"Would you like me to do it again?" His hands spread her ass cheeks, his cock head stroking her freshly masturbated ass hole.

"Yes," she breathed, her cheeks reddening with shame.

His hands rose and cupped her full breasts, his fingers gently squeezing her erect nipples. "I'd love to fuck you properly, to really enjoy this gorgeous body," he murmured.

"On the bed," she gasped, her head tipping back against his shoulder.

"No time for that. I can't be gone from the guys for too long. I don't think your brother would like to know that I'm up here screwing his little sister," he chuckled, his hands sliding down her sides around to her front, slipping into her sopping wet pussy. He wet his fingers and then using one hand to push her down onto the desk, he pushed a finger of the other hand up her ass.

Gasping loudly, she pushed back, relishing the pain, knowing that it would soon turn into something incredibly wonderful. "More," she groaned.

Chuckling, he slid in a second finger, "Greedy tonight, aren't you?" He pumped them a few times and then pushed in a third.

Covering her mouth to muffle her cries, she shook and trembled as the first orgasm crashed through her. His fingers plunging in and out of her ass felt even better than they had that first night.

Finally he removed his fingers and she held her breath as his dick slid through the wet folds of her pussy. When his cock was slick with her juices, he again parted her cheeks and pointed himself at her asshole. With a powerful thrust of his hips, he drove his cock deep into her ass. Tina had to use both hands to muffle the scream that erupted from her throat. With another thrust he was in to the hilt, his balls pressed against her dripping cunt.

Gripping her hips, he slowly pulled back and then rammed in deep again. "Keep those hands over your mouth, baby. I don't plan to let up for a second," he growled as he thrust deeply into her. Soon he was fucking her hard and fast, delighting in the multiple orgasms he could feel coursing through her body.

"Yeah, you like this, don't you? You're just a dirty slut who likes getting it up the ass. But you're my dirty slut, all mine," he grunted, struggling to keep his own orgasm at bay, wanting it to last just a little longer.

"Oh yes, give it to me, Aust , give it to me. fuck my slutty ass, fuck it hard," she begged.

The dirty words coming from between her sweet lips drove him over the edge and he plowed in deep, his cum shooting into her ass, filling her with his seed. His deep thrust caused another orgasm to tear through her body and her clenching ass pumped every drop from his twitching cock. He bent over her, his own cries of pleasure muffled against the back of her neck.

They stayed like that for a minute, both of them waiting until their pulses and breathing returned to normal. Slowly he pulled his limp cock from her ass, holding her cheeks apart, gazing at her gaping hole and the cum beginning to trickle out.

Squeezing her cheeks, he spun her around and captured her lips in an intense kiss, causing her head to spin. By the time her senses had cleared, he was gone.

"What the hell took you so long?" he brother Dez asked as Austin returned to the living room.

"She couldn't find the disc," he shrugged, grabbing a beer and flopping onto the couch.

"No shit. Her room's a fucking mess," Dez muttered, taking a deep swallow of his own drink.

Austin just smiled and took a long drink himself.

Upstairs, Ally staggered into her small bathroom. It only had a toilet and sink, but that's all she needed right now. She wiped the cum from her ass and splashed some cold water on her face before returning to her room and falling into bed. Her ass hurt from the double assault of masturbating and then Austin's visit, but it was the best soreness she had ever felt, and she could hardly wait until it happened again.


End file.
